


Starve a Cold

by jenovasilver



Category: Assassin's Creed, Prototype (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, Facials, M/M, Mind Games, Molestation, Oh shit!, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Rimming, Shapeshifting, Snowballing, Threesome - M/M/M, Virus!Hijinks, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, bedsheets do nothing, bros for life, odd man out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-20
Updated: 2012-01-20
Packaged: 2017-10-29 20:14:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/323723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenovasilver/pseuds/jenovasilver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What's better then one Desmond? Two Desmonds?! It's a game and Shaun has to play it to get the prize he REALLY wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starve a Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Originally, I decided this was going to be borderline gutterbutt smut but Shaun is so gosh darn adorbs so I'll save it for later. ^-^

**Starve a Cold**

 

“What the hell!?! Unhand me!” Shaun shouted from the top of his lungs, thankfully this place was relatively sound proof and frantically squirmed to get away, there was a joint bit of laughter coming from both Desmonds. One Desmond was bad enough, TWO Desmonds?! No, there was only ONE Desmond, the other was Alex Mercer but WHICH ONE!? “Alright, enough of your silly games! Miles! Mercer! Or whichever you are!” 

“What are you talking about Shaun? I’m Desmond.” The two of them said in pitch perfect unison, one Desmond twirled his fingers in Shaun’s hair while the other Desmond snaked his hands around the torn bedsheet. “Well, we’re _both_ Desmond.”

“No! This is a trick the two of you are playing and I will not have it!”

“Aww c’mon Hastings, this is the good part, we’re going to continue this game in the bedroom.” Both Desmonds grinned and Shaun whipped his head side to side, they were exact matches and he tried desperately to find one difference..one flaw, “Good luck, we’re perfect.” 

“You’re right, you’re both perfect bastards! And no, this game is over, I have nothing left…plus my bloody back!” A hand touched his back and relaxed his nerves, it frighten him but it instantly became a deep tissue massage..all at once Shaun’s pain dulled and his muscles began to loosen. “Aaaahh.hh…w-wait..ahhh, w-who which one of you..gahh that feels…amazing.” Shaun went limp, “Uhhh…w-wait…which one of you…”

“Do you think it’s me?” The naked Desmond asked and kissed the smooth area under Shaun’s jaws.

“Or me, it has to be me right?” The half naked Desmond cooed and made his hands search well pass Shaun’s bedsheet and grazed his fingers around his hard cock, “C’mon Hastings, I thought you were the smart one?”

“F-fuck off! Ohhh!”

“C’mon Shaun…” Shaun looked at both of the Desmonds and sighed then a thought popped in his head. 

“E-eagle Vision! The REAL Desmond can use Eagle Vision! The faker can’t!” And both Desmonds paused, “HA! HA! Gotcha wankers! Go on! Do it!”

“Well, since you asked.” Shaun’s face dropped in utter despair, he now had two sets of gorgeous Eagle Vision staring at him, sharp glowing golden eyes filled with light.

“Blast it all…if y-you think you won, you’re both off your rocker and I’m NOT sleeping with neither of you! You can both screw yourselves for all I care!” Both Desmonds looked at each other again and released Shaun unceremoniously, “Wha?!” 

“Wanna fuck?” 

“Sure, it’s like masturbation on a crazy level, lead the way Desmond.” And Shaun watched both of them walk to the bedroom before the naked Desmond looked back, “You SURE you don’t want to join in?" 

“Not bleeding likely chap.” Desmond snorted and Shaun just watched them vanish into the back room and the door slam shut, “A-and don’t you DARE bang on my bed! It’s already out of whack as it is!” He heard the creaking and cursed but then realized he was standing in the room, butt ass naked…and it was getting colder now without those thick bodies giving off heat. “Eh! Hey! You better not be on my bed! G-get off!” 

“Fuck off, I’m _playing_ with myself.” Shaun fumed when he heard the wet smacking and laughter then the moans and sucking, he swallowed a lump in his throat and silently cursed himself, no, he was going to be the bigger man! Shaun stomped off and looked through the closet to find another sheet, it wasn’t much of a difference but at least he wasn’t completely nude. He heard another sigh, this one loud and passionate followed by the steady creaking of bed springs from the force of two forms bouncing, they were at it and Shaun began to wonder how bizarre it was to be fucking yourself with well, _yourself_? Surely it had to be surreal but perhaps Desmond was vain enough to think that this was acceptable. He himself didn’t know Mercer outside of the night they just shared together. What a night that was, he passed out in mid-coitus…the cock was far too deep and big, it was so embarrassing…

No, Shaun said to himself, he didn’t ask to be assaulted by some sort of Virus! Even if the sex was pretty amazing…he shouldn’t feel bad, if anything he _should be_ pissed, angry!

And Shaun WAS angry! Steam was leaving his ears, he was a MAN damnit! He was scared for his life against a monster and now that SAME monster was in HIS room on HIS bed fucking HIS Desmond.

 

 _His_ … _Desmond_? Was he..jealous?

 

These feelings were cluttering up Shaun’s focus and he wrapped the bedsheet like a makeshift skirt and walked to his room, he at first was going to bang on the door but perhaps this was his chance! To find out which one of them was Mercer and which one was Miles! Shaun swung opened the door and saw.

 

 _Nothing._

 

No one was in the room.

 

“Goddamnit, alright, alright you two…where are you?” he shouted but no one answered and he walked in, he looked at his bed which looked pitifully disturbed but there was no other soul inside the room except him. “This isn’t funny!” the door shut behind him and there was Desmond, sweaty and completely naked and Shaun sighed relieved, “There’s one of you now where’s the other?”

“Right here.” Shaun nearly gave himself whiplash when he turned to the other Desmond standing behind him, “So you DO want to play..”

“Bollocks! Whichever one of you is Mercer, I’m here to give that bastard a piece of my mind!” Both Desmond left him and seated themselves neatly on Shaun’s bed like two scolded children, this left Shaun speechless, they were so GORGEOUS…it was impossible to keep looking at them so he started to pace around. “N-now, Mercer, you broke into my flat and forced yourself on me! That was rather rude of you and as a man I am due proper respect!” 

“Did he fuck you good?”

“Yeah, I’m sure he did, he fucked me hella good right?” It was true.

“Yeah, I was a wreck afterwards, I’m surprised you’re standing Hastings.” That too, was very true and Shaun was mixedly proud of that fact.

“NO! T-this is foolishness! One of you _is_ him and you know what you did! I _won’t_ forgive you!” 

“Oh, well…perhaps I should make it up to you?” Desmond said and looked at his mirror, “Why don’t I?" 

“Sure…I can do that.” Shaun’s eyes went big and he backed away, he even went to the door to force it open but one Desmond grabbed him by the arm and pulled him into a tight embrace. “I’ll make you feel better…promise.” 

“B-but I don’t f-feel better..” Shaun stared down at the second Desmond on his knees and watched him as he went under the sheet, the hot breath on his cock made it rigid and he flinched when he was swallowed into an equally hot mouth. All at once his cried softly, this one HAD to be Desmond, there was no creepy tentacles…just a thick wet tongue and strong jaws that took his length completely inside to the very end. It was so incredible that Shaun almost forgot the other Desmond holding him and only remembered when that Desmond lowered himself to his knees and under the same sheet. Now Shaun was standing up with two Desmond lapping his cock, when one mouth pulled off another one went on, same results, same incredible suction and warmth and Shaun tore off the sheet…he had to look at them and what a sight it was.

 

Both of them were staring RIGHT UP AT HIM, their noses and tongues sliding up and down in a dizzying dance as the slow trickles of precum trailed down.

Between the two Desmonds and their tongues tickling and stroking Shaun’s swollen head, he looked at their scars and how their smooth full lips made his cock feel like he was getting sucked by angels and it was a miracle he didn’t come sooner. Shaun tried to hold on but when one of them nibbled down and playfully bit on the base of his cock while the other sucked on the main vein..Shaun screamed into an orgasm. The sticky cords of white connected with Desmond’s face and he managed to take some into his mouth when his twin arrived to capture the rest, then continued to sucked on the head almost like he was drinking from a straw from Hastings and he nearly collapsed.

This was the most intense blowjob he had EVER had.

“Hmmm…that’s quite an amount…I thought you had nothing left?”

“No, he’s got plenty…isn’t that right Hastings?” The two Desmonds faced each other with one licked the dripping mess off the other until they slammed their lips in a messy come covered kiss, their tongues battling in each others mouth and lapping Shaun’s seed hungrily. It was lewd, pornographic and completely fucking hot and Shaun was speechless…when they were done, they both looked at Hastings with a smile. “That’s pretty hot huh…betcha you always wanted me to do that with you.” Shaun turned beet red.

“Yeah, someone’s been watching too much internet porn…but, it was fun.”

“N-no..w-we’re done. I-I know which one of you is Desmond and who’s Mercer!”

“Oh? Then who?” Shaun pointed to the Desmond on the right, “Me?”

“You’re Miles!”

“Nope!” Shaun froze and pointed to the Desmond on the left, “Me…nope.”

“Oh c’mon gentlemen…one of you IS Miles!”

“Then let’s play another game, let us screw your brains out..”

“How the bloody hell is that a game!?"

“Because only one of us is who you REALLY want. Only ONE of us will make you happy, the other, well, will make _us_ happy!” The two Desmonds bro-fisted each other and Shaun was quiet, he didn’t like it because it made him feel cheap and the two sensed it. “Hastings?”

“D-don’t…play with my feelings Miles, I’m not some school girl…and I won’t be a fling either and you won’t treat me like some sort of conquest you bastard!” Both Desmonds gave a slight flinch and Shaun turn his gaze to the wall, “I won’t be used like this..” One Desmond stood up to Shaun, his hand gently cradling his face and turned it back so they could look at each other, there was such a softness…a sweetness in this one’s gaze.

The second Desmond followed gently and took hold of Shaun’s hand to kiss it lovingly, soon a tender peck was placed on his nape and then the other was on his cheek. They were so warm, so soft…Shaun didn’t mind the rough stuff but this almost fairy tale like sweetness was melting him completely, he closed his eyes and felt their lips placing one kiss after another. It was like each kiss was placed almost like well aimed shots on his body and Shaun didn’t even realize that he was now on his bed, he just heard the creaking and fluttered his eyelids open.

“I would never treat you like that Hastings…never. Not you…never.” Desmond whispered and nimbly threads his fingers around the crook of Shaun’s neck, the other Desmond was silent and smiled as he sucked on Shaun’s nipples before dragging his tongue lowers and parted his thighs. 

“How do I know that? How do I even know if I’m talking to the right Desmond!?” Shaun mumbled to himself, he never felt more defeated and bare then in this moment, “Just..please…no more games.” 

“Maybe…we’ll see after this. Let’s see how pretty your voice really is.” 

Desmond pushed his tongue into Shaun and his twin tangled his in the Englishman’s mouth, oh this was too much to handle, so many sensations made his body become a prickling form with each movement sending him spiraling into deeper lust. Shaun couldn’t focus on his mouth with Desmond’s tongue in his ass, that place barely healed from last night and felt like it was going to crack and bleed with anymore twirling. He reached one hand to place on Desmond’s head while his other hand found its way on the other Desmond’s face, his fingers brushing against the small scar and cheek. 

Shaun was floating away, he was helpless and he didn’t care anymore and when the tongue pulled out of him, he meekly shook his head and both Desmonds laughed. Shaun could see one of them easing his body between his thighs, the slick dripping head wiggled into the moist ring and moved around to let its impeding entry known. Hastings tried not to clench because his body was hungry for it and soon Desmond’s cock slid inch by painfully slow inch. 

There was a bundle of nerves that were in the processes of unraveling, sure there was pain but Shaun bit and bared it because feeling of euphoria was sticking to the roof of his mouth like thick chocolate. It was like the air became humid and absent all at once and he lingered in the malaise, this was incredible…it was such a connection, crackling and sharpening with every push inside. Shaun screamed, his arms reaching out to Desmond with tears in his eyes, he was so happy. 

This one….this one _was_ him, this was the _real_ Desmond.

 

Desmond embraced Shaun and held him tight, he chose right.

Alex revealed himself and placed his arms around the two lovers but he didn’t interfere…not because he was tired but because he wanted to share in this feeling.

It reminded him of being connected to a lover long ago, back when he was normal and human…Alex was feverishly feeding their togetherness, their desperate passions and stealthily merged some of his virus into the lovers. He made sure that it would interrupt or hurt them and it was just enough for him to take in the sensations, as Desmond pushed into Shaun, Alex was feeling the crampness too and as Shaun was being filled, Alex too, was being filled. 

He existed as something no longer _human_ , no longer _normal_ …Alex starved for this emotion far beyond the physical. 

The climax was one for the record books, Shaun spent the little he had and Desmond made his last deep hard jolt into him before spilling over. The two lovers felt their unified orgasms pass through each other and noticed the small black threads in their skin as Alex withered them away satisfied. 

 

They all fell asleep in one pile, clinging together…Shaun and Desmond didn’t need any blankets as Alex radiated enough heat to turn the bedroom into a comfortable sauna. But he mercifully cracked open the window regardless.

 

********************** 

Alex rested only for a scant hour, he really didn’t need sleep but he didn’t realize he used so much energy. Actually he was pretty wiped after using the Eagle Vision, despite him being nigh impervious to anything…that mysterious power tapped him and he was actually relieved, it meant that this power was REALLY special to have and he would have to learn how to properly use it. Mercer pull his body out of the man pile and formed his clothes back on, he would’ve stayed, he WANTED to stay but he knew that he couldn’t…he had his own myriad of problems to solve and if he stayed, he’d bring trouble to Desmond and the others and they had enough on their plate. 

“Leaving Mercer?” Desmond mumbled and placed his head on his palm as he sat up, “You’re a cad.” 

“I had my fun…it’s become a special memory, I won’t forget it.” 

“Memory huh? Heh…I wonder.” 

“Wonder about what?”

“You ever wanted to, y’know…try out the Animus?” Alex looked at him and wondered, through Desmond’s memories he knew what that chair was for but truthfully never thought beyond that. 

“I remember who I am, who I’m not and never will be again…I doubt I would have anything as interesting as your ancestors Altäir and Ezio..” Desmond smirked, “Would you look into mine?”

“Oh no! You got like 50 people in there…I have enough trouble dealing with mine so far.” Both he and Mercer shared a laugh, “Thanks for the memories bro. We gotta do it again sometime.” 

“You mean you’ll share Hastings with me?” 

“I’m offering MY ass, _not_ his. Sorry, property of Desmond Miles is stamped somewhere on him now.”

“Really? I don’t think I belong to anyone don’t you?” Alex mocked in Shaun’s accent and Desmond chuckles, “You can’t watch him all the time.” 

“I damn sure will try, I love him.” Alex grins, “What?” 

“Then I guess if I can’t have you or him…I’ll just have you both.” 

“What do we need like a chart or schedule for this!?” Alex hopped on the windowsill and tilted his head back at Miles.

“You gotta get sick sometime…I’ll be there to feed you.” 

“Dontcha got that flipped?” Desmond smirked and Alex grinned, “Don’t be a stranger.”

“Never.” Alex vanished into the sky just as Shaun muttered into consciousness. 

“Wh-wha? Who?” Desmond pulled the bedsheet over them and pulled Shaun close into his arms, “Miles..”

“Sleep.” Desmond planted a small kiss on his lips and laid down again, Shaun smirked and curled into his chest…in a couple of hours, the girls will return and they would have to get to Assassin work again. But for now…it was just the two of them.

 

And one really broken bed.

 

 

 **Starve a Cold-END**

 


End file.
